Metal Bey Academy
by Princess Variares
Summary: Madoka Amano is the new girl at Metal Bey Academy, a high school located in Metal Bey City. Join Madoka as she has fun, makes new friends, and maybe ... fall in love? [Madoka X Multiple Guys (Madoka-harem/centric), High school AU - Multi-chaptered]
1. Chapter 1

**Metal Bey Academy**

By _Princess Variares_

* * *

**Summary: **Madoka Amano is the new girl at Metal Bey Academy, a high school located in Metal Bey City. Join Madoka as she has fun, makes new friends, and maybe ... fall in love? [Madoka X Multiple Guys (Madoka-harem/centric), High school AU - Multi-chaptered]

* * *

**Variares-chan: **Hey guys, I'm back with my first multi-chaptered story! Hooray! This is gonna be a Madoka-harem/centric story (Madoka x multiple guys). I'm still not sure if there will be one pairing in the end, though. Anyway, please enjoy! :D

**Setting: **This is slightly AU, but everyone who's a Blader in the series is still a Blader here. I've also changed the characters ages, so

**Pairing(s): **Madoka X Multiple Guys [Madoka-harem/centric]

**Genre: **Friendship, Humour, Reverse Harem, Family, Hurt and Comfort, Drama and Romance

**Ratings: **Rated T

**Disclaimer: **Metal Fight Beyblade® by the amazing Takafumi Adachi

* * *

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION, MUST READ!**

**1.) **Character's ages** - 13 YEARS OLD:** Kenta, Yu, Tithi, Chi-Yun **15 YEARS OLD: **Ryuto, Motti **16 YEARS OLD: **Madoka, Gingka, Kyouya, Hikaru, Tsubasa, Mei-Mei, Dashan / Da Xiang, Chao Xin, Masamune, King, Chris, Zeo, Toby, Yuki, Nile, Demure, Ryuga, Tobio, Argo, Ian, Selen, Johannes, Sophie, Wales, Julian, Benkei, Hyouma, Bao, Aguma, Dynamis, Aleksei, Lera

**2.) **I based the school year education of Metal Bey Academy in Japan's real educational year. It starts in April from Monday to Friday. The class starts from 7 AM to 4 AM. Lunch break is 12 PM to 1 PM. Reviews are always schedule on Saturday.

**3.) **Madoka's part time job schedule is from 5 PM to 8 PM, Monday to Thursday. Her day off his Friday. Zeo's part time job schedule is from 5 PM to 8 PM Tuesday to Friday. Part time employees work for four days only while full-time employees works six days.

**4.) **Common honorifics explained - _**-san: **_a common honorific equivalent to Mr., Mrs., Miss or Ms. It's used if politeness is required; _**-sama: **_One level higher '-san' and it's used to address someone with great respect; _**-kun: **_suffix used usually along with the boys' name to express closeness or endearment, and it is also used to someone younger or in lower status; _**-chan: **_suffix usually along with girl's name to express closeness or endearment, it also sends a childish cuteness; _**-senpai:**_ a title to address one's senior, it is mostly used in school settings or work place; _**-sensei: **_a title used for teachers, doctors, or masters of any professions or art.

* * *

_Chapter 1 ~ Day One_

**- Welcome to Metal Bey Academy -**

**.**

A sixteen year-old beautiful maroon-haired girl stood in front of the silver gates of Metal Bey Academy. Madoka Amano's ocean blue eyes trailed up and down the gates. She was dressed in the female school uniform - a short sleeved collared shirt with a sleeveless pale yellow V-Neck jumper, a short grey pleated skirt with two dark blue lines striped across the bottom of the skirt. She wore navy blue thigh-high socks and black school shoes. She also wore a baby blue ribbon which was tied into a bow at the collar.

_'This school is so different from my old one ...' _Madoka thought. _'I hope I'll do fine here, though.'_

The maroon-haired girl then took a deep breath.

_'Alright Madoka, you can do this!' _She inwardly encouraged herself as she took a step through he gates.

Unknown to Madoka, that one step, would change her life forever.

XxxX

Madoka sees herself standing in front of the principle of the school, Ryo Hagane. The said man looked quit young with dark redish-brown hair, dark golden brown eyes, and was wearing a dark suit with a blue tie that had the letter _B _in yellow in the centre of the tie.

"Miss Amano, I heard the news about your family and I feel really sorry about what happened." Ryo says after placing down the papers on his desk.

"It's OK," Madoka said. "The past is the past, ne?"

Ryo gave her an uncertain look before he smiled at her saying, "Well, I guess there's nothing more to say. Welcome to-"

**_*WHAM!*_**

Madoka and Ryo froze, both snapping their head to where the door _used _to be. Groans of pain could be heard from three handsome boys in a pile. A red-headed boy was at the bottom, a boy with spikey black hair, white highlights and a thin strand of red hair near the front of his head, and a greenette with scars below his eyes was at the top.

"What the heck - get of me, Kyouya, Masamune!" The red-head said angrily. The boy with black hair and white highlights slams the red-headed boy's head back down to the floor, causing the poor red-head to groan in pain.

"Shut up! It's your fault this happened, Gingka!" The black-haired boy retorted. The boy with green hair had already got up on his feet, brushing off the dust on his trousers.

"Gingka, Masamune, Kyouya ..." Ryo mutters angrily, animatedly glaring dangerously at the three students.

"Oh, hey old man!" Masamune waves at Ryo.

"Hi dad!" The red-head, namely 'Gingka' says grinning.

_'Eh? Dad?' _Madoka mentally questions. _'He's his dad?'_

"Get back to class, you rascals!" Ryo yelled at the top of his lungs, forgetting that Madoka was standing there with a confused look on her face.

"Alright, alright, chill out." The greenette mumbles.

"Don't worry, I've got 'em!" A tall, muscular man with dark skin and a small black beard said from behind the three. Gingka and Masamune turned around, while the greenette just slightly peered behind him.

"Tch, this is boring, I'm going back to class." The greenette mutters as he makes his way out of the office.

"C-Coach Steel ..." Gingka and Masamune say nervously as Coach Steel cracks his knuckles, holding up the two by one of their legs.

"You're coming with me, idiots!" Coach Steel shouted at the two boys as he took them out of the office.

Ryo sighed, happy that the boys were finally gone. "Sorry about that." He said, turning to Madoka.

"It's OK," Madoka assures.

"Here's your schedule." Ryo said as he handed her a small booklet. Madoka took it and flipped through a few of the pages, soon stopping at one.

**Student Information**

**Name: **Madoka

**Surname: **Amano

**Age: **16

**Class: **1-B

**Homeroom teacher: **Coach Steel

** Clubs: **Book Club, Creative Writing Club, Astronomy Club

"Thank you." Madoka said as she put the booklet into her bag, Ryo smiling at her.

"There is also a map of the school in there, just in case you get lost." Ryo stated. "Welcome to Metal Bey Academy, Miss Amano, I hope you have fun here!"

"Thank you, Hagane-san." Madoka said.

"Please, feel free to call me 'The Immortal Phoenix'!" Ryo comically beamed as stars animatedly sparkled around his face. Madoka sweat dropped at this.

"Right ..." She said as she bowed politely and left the office.

XxxX

"This is so hard! I'll never get to class!" Madoka slapped her hand onto her forehead and slid it down her face in frustration. "Why does this school have to be damn big?!"

Madoka sighed in defeat. _'The map is so hard to read, though!'_ She thought.

Madoka continued to walk down the hallway, the classroom still her destination.

"Hey,"

"KYAAA~~~!"

Madoka jumped up in surprise, her eyes as wide as golf balls. Whens he fell down and her foot touched the floor, she lost her balance and felt herself falling backwards.

Madoka shut her eyes tight and waited for te impact, but it never came. Madoka felt arms wrap around her waist, stopping her from falling.

"Woah there," A male voice said. Madoka bent her head backwards and looked up to see a handsome boy with brunette hair and cream coloured highlights. His turquoise eyes were filled with warmth and friendliness.

Madoka's cheeks were coated in a soft crimson colour as the brunette boy lifted her up and smiled at her.

"T-Thank you," Madoka stuttered as she smiled shyly.

"No problem." The boy said. "Hey, aren't you the new girl?"

"Y-Yeah ... word must've spreaded around quick, huh?" Madoka laughed nervously as the boy chuckled.

"My name is Zeo Abyss. It's nice to meet you ... ?"

"Madoka Amano." Madoka finished. "It's nice to meet, you, Zeo-san."

"Oh, drop the honorific. Just call me Zeo!" Zeo assured. "Anyway, what're you doing in these hallways?"

"I'm trying to look for class 1-B." Madoka told him, sighing. "I've been looking for ages but I still can't find it."

"Really? Let me see the map." Zeo said as Madoka handed him the said map. Zeo looked at it for a while, but then his lips curved into a smile. He suddenly began chuckling, soon bursting out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Madoka asked, giving the brunette a curious look. "Why're you laughing?"

"The map is upside down!" He laughed. "You're reading it the wrong way!"

Madoka blinked at him in confusing, shifting her ocean blue eyes back to the map. She turned it around, her eyes widening.

"Eeeh?!"

"Hahaha!" Zeo continued to laugh at Madoka's reaction. Madoka stared at him for a moment, but soon found herself laughing along with him.

Once the two had stopped laughing, Zeo began to speak.

"Since we're in the same class, I'll take you there!" He smiled as he grabbed her hand and began running down the hallway.

"W-Wait! Zeo!"

**- To Be Continued ... - **

* * *

_**- Next time, on Metal Bey Academy -**_

_"The name's Gingka Hagane! And that guy trying to act cool over there is Kyouya Tategami." Gingka said as he pointed to Kyouya, who animatedly glared at him._

_._

_"Hey new girl? What's down!" A teenage girl with short dark green hair styled in two buns on either side of her head and violet purple eyes greeted. "It's nice to meat you, my name's Mei-Mei!"_

* * *

**Variares-chan: **I'm done! I hope you liked it! I'm gonna introduce the rest of the characters in the next chapter, so stay tuned, OK? :D

XxxX

**QUESTION TIME!**

**What is your favourite Bey and why?**

Me? My favourite is Variares D:D which is owned by King. Come on, it's another left rotation, it looks so awesome if you see it up close, and it's

crazy powerful! It almost beat L-Drago in a fight! Just what's _not _to love about it?! :D

**Tell me your answers in the reviews!**

XxxX

**King: **Hey, where the heck was I?!

**Chao Xin: **Same here! This is unbelievable! D:

**Kenta and Yu: **Yeah, this is unfair!

**Hikaru: **Where was I?

**Sakura: **Guys, calm down! You'll all be introduced soon, maybe even in the next chapter.

**King:** I better be! If Masamune's here, I should be here!

**Masamune: **Ha ha! :D

**Dashan and Sophie:** Stay tuned for the next chapter, _**My New Friends!**_

**King: **I better make an appearance! This is so-

**Everyone: **WE GET IT!

XxxX

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, ne? :D**

_**- Princess Variares**_

* * *

_- Please read and support my other story, **Silent Tears**._ _Also check out my Metal Fight Beyblade fanfiction on my main account, **PrincessOfTheSakura **-_


	2. Chapter 2

**Metal Bey** **Academy**

_By Princess Variares_

* * *

**Title: **Metal Bey Academy

**Category: **Metal Fight Beyblade/メタルファイトベイブレード

**Author: **Princess Variares

**Summary: **Madoka Amano is the new girl at Metal Bey Academy, a high school located in Metal Bey City. Join Madoka as she has fun, makes new friends, and maybe ... fall in love? [Madoka X Multiple Guys (Madoka-harem/centric), High school AU - Multi-chaptered]

**Setting: **This is slightly AU, but everyone who's a Blader in the series is still a Blader here. I've also changed the characters ages, so

**Pairing(s): **Madoka X Multiple Guys [Madoka-harem/centric]

**Genre: **Friendship, Humour, Reverse Harem, Family, Hurt and Comfort, Drama and Romance

**Ratings: **Rated T

**Disclaimer: **Metal Fight Beyblade/メタルファイトベイブレード® by the amazing Takafumi Adachi

* * *

_Chapter 2 ~ Day Two _

**- My New Friends -**

.

"Well, we're here now!" Zeo said as Madoka looked up at the sign of classroom.

**1-B**

"Thank you so much, Zeo!" Madoka smiled as Zeo grinned at her with his hand behind his head. "I thought I wouldn't have been able to make it to class!"

"No problem, Madoka." Zeo said as he placed his hand on the door and slid it open. All eyes shifted to the door as Zeo and Madoka entered, Madoka staying close to Zeo while blushing nervously.

"Yo, Zeo!"

Zeo turned his head to the side to see his two friends Masamune Kadoya and Toby Ackerman. Madoka's eyes widened as she remembered the name 'Masamune' from when she was in the head masters office.

"Hey guys!" Zeo greeted as he high-fived and bro-fisted his two friends. He then turned to Madoka. "Meet Madoka Amano, she's new around here!"

Madoka quickly bowed saying, "I-It's nice to meet you."

"Hey, I remember you!" Masamune said, leaning closer to Madoka. "You're that girl from the principle's office, right? Right?!"

"Masamune, give her some space!" Toby said as he grabbed Masamune's wrist and pulled him back. "Haha, sorry about that."

"I-It's OK." Madoka assured, waving her hand nervously while sweat dropping.

"Hey, I know you!"

Madoka turned around to see the red-head from the principles office running towards her. He then paused in front of the maroon-haired girl, flashing her a toothy grin.

"The name's Gingka Hagane! And that guy trying to act cool over there is Kyouya Tategami." Gingka said as he pointed to Kyouya, who animatedly glared at him.

"What was that, Gingka?!" Kyouya yelled as he stormed towards the fiery red-haired teen.

"Oh, you heard me, Kyouya!" Gingka yelled back as the two both butted heads, growling at each other.

"Here they go again ..." Zeo sighed as he watched the two throw insults at each other. "They've been like this since middle school."

"Really?" Madoka questioned.

"Yep," Toby said. "Those two are some of the top Bladers in this academy, you see. Every time they battle, they always have a draw. So they see each other has 'eternal rivals'."

Madoka nodded her head in understanding as she shifted her eyes back to the two bickering Bladers.

"Well, there's only one way to settle this!" Gingka shouted, rushing towards his bag and fishing out his launcher and Bey. "I'll show you the power of Cosmic Pegasus!"

"Ha!" Kyouya laughed, taking out his own launcher and Bey. "My Fang Leone is the _definition _of power!"

"Wanna bet?!"

"Try me!"

The two took aim as everyone else in the class turned their heads to watch them.

"EEH?! They're gonna have a battle right here and right now?!" Madoka yelled in surprise.

"3 ..."

"2 ..."

"1 ..."

"LET IT-"

_***SLAM!***_

The door of the classroom slid open and everyone silenced.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE, GINGKA?! KYOUYA?!" Coach Steel roared at the top of his lungs.

"And this, Madoka, is the usual morning at Metal Bey Academy." Zeo and Toby said in unison.

Madoka turned her head to see Gingka and Kyouya getting scolded by Coach Steel.

She sighed.

"How am I gonna survive in this place?"

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_***DING, DONG, DING!***_

"You're dismissed! Now get out, you idiots!" Coach Steel yelled as he collected his things and walked out of the classroom. All the students stood up from their seats and began to talk with their friends.

Madoka slouched on her desk, sighing in relief that homeroom was over. She had to introduce herself to the whole class and she still felt embarrassed for stuttering in front of everyone.

_"M-M-My name is M-Madoka A-Amano, and I-I just transferred here. P-Please take c-care of me!"_

The maroon-haired girl mentally slapped herself as she remembered what she had said.

"Hey new girl! What's down?" A teenage girl with short dark green hair styled in two buns on either side of her head, and violet purple eyes greeted. "It's nice to meat you, my name's Mei-Mei!"

Madoka snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the happy-go-lucky voice ring in her ears. The pretty girl who's name was Mei-Mei smiled brightly at her, Madoka returning the smile.

"Mei-Mei, I think you mean 'what's up'." A male voice said from next to Mei-Mei. Madoka turned her head to see a very handsome teen with shoulder length spikey dark brown hair and the same violet eyes corrected. The said teen then turned his head to face Madoka.

"Hey new girl!" He winked at her, draping an arm around her shoulder with stars animatedly sparkling around him. "The name's Chao Xin, very nice to meet you, milady."

Soft crimson red blush coated Madoka's cheeks as she stared into the eyes of Chao Xin.

"U-Um, hello ..." She said softly as Chao Xin flashed her a smirk.

"Stop hitting on girls like that, onii-chan!" Mei-Mei scolded, her cheeks puffed out. "I've told you so many times!"

"Oh, well I'm _vewwyy sowwy_, imotou-chan!" Chao Xin said in a fake baby voice. "Pwease forgive me!"

_'Wait, onii-chan? Imotou-chan? They're related?!' _Madoka mentally asked herself surprised.

"You two ... you're related?" Madoka asked, making the two stop bickering.

"What?" The two said in unison. "No way!"

"Then, how come you refer to each other as 'onii-chan' and 'imotou-chan'?" Madoka questioned.

"It's .. It's a long story," Chao Xin said. "Well, I gotta bounce. Meeting up with my girlfriends outside, see ya!"

Madoka watched as Chao Xin left the classroom.

"Girlfriends?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side.

Mei-Mei sighed and said, "Forget about him! Why don't you come and have lunch with me and my friends!"

Seeing this as a chance to make new friends, Madoka smiled brightly.

"I would love to!"

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**- Next time, on Metal Bey Academy - **

_"How was your first day at school, Madoka?" He asked, his icy cold glare piercing right through her. She shivered slightly and gulped, trying to build up the courage to answer him._

_...__"My name is Yuki Mizusawa, Astronomy Club President." He said, fixing his glasses and smiling warmly at her, as if nothing ever happened._

* * *

**Princess Variares: **WAAHH~~! I'm so sorry for the late update guys! Many things have came up and I haven't been able to update for a while, please forgive me~~ T_T. So, what did you think of this chapter? Loved it? Hated it? Please tell me! :D

**.**

_"Stop hitting on girls like that, onii-chan!" Mei-Mei scolded, her cheeks puffed out. "I've told you so many times!"_

_"Oh, well I'm vewwyy sowwy, imotou-chan!" Chao Xin said in a fake baby voice. "Pwease forgive me!"_

**- 'onii' means 'big brother' in Japanese, and 'imotou-chan' means 'little sister' in Japanese. You'll find out why they refer to one another later on in the story~! :D**

**.**

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**WHO IS YOUR FAVOURITE MALE BLADER?**

Me? Oh my gosh, I have so many! Let me just list them ...

Dynamis, Chris, Zeo, King, Masamune, Tsubasa, Gingka, Kyouya, Dashan/Da Xiang, Chao Xin, Chi-Yun, Kenta, Yu, Demure, Nile, Ryuga, Ryuto, Yuki, Tithi, Julian, Wales, Sora, Aleksei and Blader DJ. So many, I know! Are those all of them? 0_0

**MAKE SURE TO TELL ME YOURS IN THE REVIEWS!**

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and make sure to review. OK? :D**

_**- Princess Variares**_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_- Please read and support my other story, **Silent Tears**, and also check out my other Metal Fight Beyblade stories on my main account,_ _**PrincessOfTheSakura -**_


End file.
